


Operation flashback

by DawnBKSN



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnBKSN/pseuds/DawnBKSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally finally peaceful in Storybrooke when a new woman strolls into town and turns everyone's world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl in Town

chapter 1: new girl in town   
It was a quiet autumn morning in Storybrooke,when a mysterious woman strolled across the town line. The people in the town where abnormally cheerful due to the lack of danger in the past week. Granny's Diner was preparing to open and Doc could be seen stacking the shelves of the pharmacy. Children lined outside to wait for their school buses, while David and Mary Margret stood outside the Sheriff's station. The mysterious woman quietly walked the streets as the towns people went about their daily business. She took her time, taking in all of what Storybrooke had to offer. She smiled at how serene the people were, but her smile faded knowing the turbulence to come. Finally she decided she needed a place to settle, and headed towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Ruby behind the counter.  
“ Hello, um-” she said reaching out for a hand shake.   
“Ruby.” she replied, completely ignoring the woman's attempt at greeting her. “ I'm a little busy. Do you need a room?”  
“ Yes, yes I do.” the woman answered trying not to show that she was offended  
“I need your name, and how long you will be staying with us.” Ruby said as she frantically open a logging book and began to write.   
“ The name's Izzy, and I guess I'll be staying a while.” Izzy reached into her pocket and pulled out $300 dollars. She was new to this world, and had no real understanding of the worlds currency. She gently set the money on the counter. Ruby looked surprised.   
“I guess so.” Ruby said with a chuckle “You got a last name?”  
“Uh, no-no just Izzy” she replied nervously.   
“Okay.” ruby says with a shrug as she hands Izzy her room key. “You'll be in room four”  
Izzy slowly grabs the key and lets out a slight chuckle as she walks away.  
“Wait!” ruby exclaims “Don't you wanna bring in your stuff?”  
Izzy shrugs and smiles “Didn't bring anything.”

Izzy headed up to her room. When she arrived she meticulously remade the bed , and used wet wipes to re-clean any surfaces. After a while, she pulled a small wooden box from her pocket and sets it on the floor in front of the bed. Using her magic to activate the box, things start to spring out of it: a small wooden desk equipped with what looked like a chemistry set, a massive pile of clothing from ball gowns to jeans, and lastly her heart. By the time she was done organizing her clothing, night had fallen. It was the perfect time to hide her heart somewhere safe.

Izzy left the in a rush and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She walked the streets with purpose letting nothing and no one get in her way. Finally she arrived at the cemetery and headed toward Regina's vault. As she got closer she was overwhelmed with the feeling of dread. The vault had been enchanted but Izzy was prepared for that. She pulled a small vile from her pocket and drank it. After doing that, walking into the vault was easy. She paused at the site of Henry's grave. She left a small trinket on top of it before she moved it. She knew that Regina would figure out someone was in her vault so she had to move fast. She left her heart in a satchel and placed it in one of the many small cubby holes that lined the wall, and dashed out of there, accidentally leaving the door open. As she left she saw headlights coming her way. To avoid be seen she poofed back to the bed and breakfast. 

Regina rose from her car with great caution and suspicion. Someone was in her vault, her space and she wouldn't stand for it. The thought alone made her blood boil. She approached her vault and notice the door was slightly ajar. Regina hesitated for a second. She wondered whether or not to call Emma for backup, but her anger made the decision for her. Regina rushed to the door slamming it open to find nothing out of place, but what she found was something new. Something she had not seen in a very long time, her fathers broach. Regina slowly lifted the broach from her fathers coffin as she fought back tears. The broach made her both happy and sad, and then immediately suspicious. She pocketed the broach and headed out of the vault.

Izzy didn't spend a lot of time at the inn, she was too hungry. She had heard wonderful things about Granny's diner and decided it was time to pop in. Walking into the diner immediately made her nervous. Henry was dining with his grandparents, she took great care to avoid them.  
“Izzy!” Ruby called out, “Hey.”   
Izzy waved and headed toward her, finally planting herself on a stool at the end of the bar.  
“What'll have?” she said cheerfully   
“Um, what do you recommend?” Izzy replied with uncertainty. It never, for a second, occurred to Izzy what this realm's food would be like.  
“Well, people love our burgers. Oh! We have great lasagna too.”   
the only lasagna Izzy ever enjoyed was her mother's, the thought made her smile.  
“ I'll have the burger.” Izzy said with a sly smile. “Oh, and cocoa if you have it.”  
“Yup, coming right up.” Ruby said as she bounced off to the kitchen.   
As she waited Izzy listened to the table behind her. Henry was bored and looking for another “operation”. Mary Margaret was just glad to spend time with Neal, and though David loved the peace, he missed the danger.   
Regina rushed up the stairs to Emma's apartment, desperately clutching her fathers broach. She burst through the door interrupting another date for Hook and Emma.  
“Seriously!?” Emma exclaims as she jumps off the couch and out of Hook's arms, “What the hell?”  
“ I found this in my fault, on my fathers grave.” Regina breathlessly says as she holds up the broach.  
“So?” Emma says frustrated.   
“ This broach belonged to my father. It was destroyed when I was child. It can't be here!”  
Emma annoyance turns to concern, yet Hook is simply annoyed.  
“ Listen lass, I'm sure this can all wait til-”  
“ Shut up!” Regina screams interrupting Hook “Someone was in my vault, and I enchanted it to keep Zelena out. How is this possible? Not to mention that this someone had to have pulled this out of the past. That's powerful magic.”  
“Dangerous magic.” Emma says more concerned than ever.   
“So what? You're just going to go running around looking for some mysterious person. Can't it wait? Hook says angrily  
“ No, I'm going to do my job and keep this town safe!” Emma yells at him. Emma turns back to Regina “Did you check the rest of the vault?”  
“ No,” Regina fidgets “ I thought I might need backup in case they're still there.”  
“ Alright lets go.” Emma said grabbing her jacket from a chair.  
“That's it?” hook says angrily   
“Yes. You know what, we'll talk about this later okay? I gotta go.” Emma says while putting on her jacket and walking out the door.

“Your burger will be done in a few minuets. That will be $3.50” Ruby says as he punches buttons on the register. Izzy reaches into her pockets, looks at her money and immediately becomes confused. Ruby noticed. “ Here let me help,” Ruby grabs the wad of cash and pulls out $5.00. “You're not from around here are you?” Ruby's curiosity was bursting at the seems   
“Am I that obvious?” Izzy said solemnly.   
“You kind of stick out like a soar thumb.” Ruby says with a chuckle.   
“Do you know if anyone is hiring?” Izzy asks causally to change the subject.  
“Well, I heard Belle needed help at the library. How long have you been here?”  
“Who's Belle?” Izzy says avoiding eye contact. Izzy knew who Belle was, but she didn't want Ruby to know that.  
“She's the Librarian, wife of Mr. Gold.” Ruby noticed Izzy's unwillingness to talk about herself. It made her suspicious in Ruby's eyes. “You can find her at the pawn shop or the library.”  
Suddenly granny came out from the kitchen and set the plate of burgers and fries in front of her.  
“Thank you” Izzy said trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at, and how to eat it. Ruby leaned across the counter. “You just pick it up and bite, and those are fries. You don't really need utensils to eat this meal.” she says with a wink.  
“I would like a knife and fork” Izzy said suddenly.  
“Really?!” Ruby replied skeptical   
“I have this compulsion, uh, I don't touch my food directly.”  
“Oh, your O.C.D!”  
“Yyyeah.” Izzy had no idea what she was talking about, but Izzy was tired of talking.  
“Let me know if you need anything else.”  
Granny set a knife and fork next to her plate “Whatever floats your boat.” she mumbled walking away.  
Izzy silently ate her meal as she planned the following day. Working at the library was perfect for her. There was a lot of information she needed to finish her mission, and the library is the best place to start.

Emma draws her gun as she slowly and methodically approached Regina's vault, with Regina close behind.  
“Just a second.” Regina says reaching out and lifting the enchantment on her vault. Emma looks at Regina with indifference “What? You wouldn't have been able to get in.” she says defending herself.  
Emma turns and continues towards the vault. Once inside Regina moves Henry's grave, then steps aside so Emma could go in first. Emma sees nothing that shouldn't be out of place as far as she knows.  
“Come on, there's no one down here.” she yells up to Regina. Regina comes down and they both start to look for anything out of the ordinary or missing. Emma is fascinated by the vast amount of magical trinkets and herbs, she reaches out for a vile when she hears Regina gasp.  
“What? What is it?” Emma says turning to face Regina. Regina turns to reveal an enchanted heart. “Do you think someone wanted to steal it?” Emma asks.  
“No, this isn't one of mine. I'd know it.” Regina says angrily.  
“Well, they left it here for a reason, we just have to figure out what it is?”   
“Isn't it obvious? My vault is the most secure area in Storybrooke. They left it here to protect it. The real question is, who left it here?”  
“Can't you use the heart to make them come to you?” Emma says exhausted   
“ Well, Savior, did it ever occur to you that this person would have thought of that too? If they can get into my vault, then they can find a way to protect their heart. Besides I tried the minute I picked it up.”  
Emma rolls her eyes,”Well what now?”  
“ Whoever this person is, it's someone we have never come across before. If I were the Sheriff, I would start looking for new faces.” Regina says with a sinister smirk   
“That's almost impossible, the new curse brought in so many new faces.” Emma pauses “Looks like I'm heading back to the records. Are you gonna leave the heart here?”  
“Yes. Keeping it with me is dangerous, they had the right idea to leave it here in the first place.”


	2. You Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding a mysterious heart in Regina's vault, Emma sets out to find it's owner.

Chapter 2: you found her 

Izzy picked up some coffee and a bagel before heading out to the library. As she walked she noticed Emma walking toward her, so she crossed the street to avoid her. Emma was headed to the Sheriff's station and she looked concerned. Izzy didn't worry herself about it, she had work to do. When she arrived at the library she was confronted with a giant closed sign. Izzy decided she would wait. It gave her time to finally eat her breakfast. Just as she was about to take the first bite into her bagel, Belle came fumbling up to the door. She was carrying enough stuff for three people.  
“Oh, hey you need help with that?” Izzy said as she reached out and grabbed some of the books that covered bells face.  
“Thank you, sorry I'm late, Slept in.” she said as she struggled to unlock the doors. Finally she was able to unlock them, Izzy followed her in.  
“I hate to bother you, but I was told you may need help here in the library. I'm looking for work.” Izzy said nervously.  
Belle smiled brightly “Finally, do you know the Dewey Decimal System?”  
“Um, no but I'm a very fast learner.” Izzy replied uncertain.  
“It's fine I'll teach you.” Belle said easily.

Emma dreaded walking into the station that day. She looked at her desk and shuttered at the pile of records she was to go through for a second time. She didn't know what she would find but she hoped she would find something. Just as she had sat down and started working Hook arrived with donuts and coffee.  
“ Hey” Emma said lazily as she looked through the records.   
“May I ask what your doing, love?” Hook said irritated   
“ Looking for the person who broke into Regina's vault.” she said still looking through records   
“Now?”   
“When else am I gonna do it?” Emma said irritated   
“Can we at least have a moment for breakfast?”  
“I'm sorry Hook I really don't have time for this.”  
“You mean you don't have time for me?” Hook said angrily   
“Are you really doing this right now?”  
mimicking Emma “When else am I gonna do it?”  
just then David walks into the room.  
“Is there a problem here?” David says, while staring daggers at Hook.  
“No, I was just about to follow a lead. Can you handle things here.” Emma says flashing a random folder at David.  
“Yeah, you do what you need to. Hook and I will take care of things here.” David said while giving Hook a deep stare.  
“I really don't need-”  
“If something comes up my dad will need you, ya know, for back up.” she says as she grabs her jacket and heads out the door.

Izzy spent most of her morning learning how the books in the library were organized. She had even managed to pick out a few that she might need and Belle helped her sign up for a library card. Izzy found that she liked the library. It was quiet and empty most of the time, and there, she would be able to work with little to no interruption. Belle told her that she spent more and more time at Gold's shop and was relieved to finally have help in the library. Izzy was happy to help she saw it as a win-win situation. No one came in that morning so Izzy had time to do some research. She was looking for a sorcerer name Clerix. He was an immortal man, that could be found all throughout history. Izzy had already done extensive research on the sorcerer, He was known to have the ability to duplicate himself making it impossible for one to fight him on their own. She needed to find him, immediately. It was hard for Izzy to stay focused. The memories of her childhood plagued her as she read about him. She wanted to know his habits. For her, it was the only way to find him. She never had formal training when it came to her magic, and she couldn't help but feel that if she had more control over it she could find him easily. She was overwhelmed with guilt over her family's death, and always felt it was her fault. The lives of so many now rested on her shoulders and failure was not an option.

Emma walks into Granny's diner and orders a coffee.  
“Jeez, you look beat.” Ruby said concerned  
“Yea? How could you tell?” Emma said with a chuckle. “ Hey, have you seen any new faces around here?”  
“Yup, I see them everyday.” Ruby said sarcastically. “But there is this one girl, Izzy. I think she just got here.” Ruby continued.  
Emma perked up “Why do say that?”  
“Well, she had money but didn't know how to use it, she ordered a burger but didn't know what it was. She even ate it with a knife and fork.” Ruby said with a chuckle “ And to top it off, she's staying at the inn, in your old room.”  
“Huh, thanks Ruby.” Emma said while quickly grabbing her coffee an heading out to the bed and breakfast.

When Emma arrived, Izzy was nowhere to be found. She asked Granny for a room key. At first Granny refused on account of her “privacy policy”, but Emma reminded her of the consequences of interfering with a police investigation. Finally, Granny relented and gave her the room key. When she entered the room she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She walked around the room and suddenly bumped into something she couldn't see. Emma focused her magic on the object in an attempt to lift the cloaking enchantment to no avail. So she called Regina.

Phone call:  
“Hey, I think I found her.” Emma said confidently.   
“What? Where?” Regina says with excitement.  
“ I'm at Granny's bed and breakfast. She has stuff in this room but it's all cloaked I don't know how to lift it.”  
“Ugh! Fine. I'm on my way.”   
Emma sits on the bed and waits for Regina. Looking at the door Emma was reminded of the last time she and Regina were in this room. She smiles with the thought that they have come such a long way since then. Everything they have been through, the fighting, and bickering, it all led to the strangest of friendships.  
“I was in my underwear” Emma unintentionally said out loud   
“What?!” Regina says confused   
“Oh, nothing .” Emma says embarrassed   
Regina begins to walk around the room casually.  
“Wait-” Emma exclaims   
“Ow!” Regina screams angrily. She had bumped into Izzy's desk.   
“I told you she has stuff we can't see.”  
Regina scowls at Emma “Right.” Regina lifted the enchantment with a single wave of her hand. It revealed her clothing folded and stacked neatly on top of the dresser, her dresses hanging on the back of the closet door, and finally her desk. Emma took a particular interest in her clothes while Regina focused on the desk.  
“These dresses look like something that's straight out of the enchanted Forest.” Emma said sarcastically   
“They probably are, take a look at this.” she says holding up a satchel exactly like the one she found in her vault.   
“I wonder what the symbol means.” Emma says   
“Well it's a swan with a crown on it's head. I'm guessing it has something to do with you. Swan.”  
“OK, so now that we know it's her and where she lives we can steak her out and figure out what she up to.”  
Izzy lugs a heavy bag of books as she makes her way to Granny's inn. Emma and Regina are hunkered down in Emma's bug. Regina is uncomfortable and on edge.  
“You OK?” Emma says concerned.   
“I'm fine, Emma. I just hate doing this.” she replies annoyed  
“You can go home if you want, I can handle a stake out.”  
“You may be able to handle a stakeout Ms. Swan, but I highly doubt you can handle this woman's magic. Besides, I want to know who she is.”  
“I've gotten better Regina!”  
“But your not great.”  
“And who's fault is that?!”  
“Excuse me!”  
“YOU were supposed to teach me, and as of late we haven't had any lessons.”  
Regina was stunned, however she knew Emma was right. Between the snow queen and her recent drama with Robin Hood , Regina did not want or have time to continue teaching Emma.   
“Well Ms. Swan, effort is a two way street. If you weren't always with Captain Guyliner, maybe I would've had time to teach you.”   
“Okay let's just agree to disagree, it's both of our faults.”  
“It's not my fault, it's your fault.” Regina said getting the last word.  
“ Look.” Emma says suddenly while pointing out a woman entering the inn. “Granny said there is only one person checked into the inn right now.”   
“So let's go!”  
“Wait! I may not know much, I know enough to plant a mirror. Do you have your compact?” Emma says reaching toward Regina.  
“Always.” Regina says impressed.

The two watched the mirror closely as Izzy entered her room carrying a grocery bag of books. Izzy immediately dropped the bag on the floor. Someone had been in her room. To anyone else the room would look undisturbed but for meticulous Izzy it was a mess. Her dresses were no longer neat to her standards. And the satchel on the desk, though in the same spot was wrinkled, not to mention the fact that she could see it all. She rushed over to the desk to fix the satchel, and as she did so, she noticed a long black hair stuck to it. She immediately cast a locator spell.

“Uh, oh. We've been made.” Emma said nervously  
“Let her come!” Regina was angry and hell bent on revenge. She jumps out of the car waiting for Izzy to emerge.  
“Regina wait! We don't know what she wants!” Emma says trying to get out of the car as fast as she can. Regina hurls a fireball at Izzy just as she comes out of the front door, knocking her back into the inn. Regina goes running after her. “ Regina stop it!” Emma screams.  
Izzy is shocked and disoriented, as she had no time to defend herself. Regina grabs her by the throat and lifts her off of her feet. Izzy chokes and struggles.  
“What the hell do you think your doing breaking into MY vault!”   
Izzy is unable to answer her, the lack of air has caused her to grow weak. With her last ounce of strength Izzy uses her her magic to knock Regina out of the door and across the street smashing into Emma's bug. They both hit the ground with a sickening thud, both are unconscious.

 

To Be Continued....


	3. Operation Flashback is a go

Chapter 3: operation flashback is a go 

The next morning Izzy awakens in Emma's apartment. Henry is sitting on the bed at her feet staring at his parents fight furiously.  
“She was in my vault Emma!” Regina screams   
“Did she steal anything? Did she move anything? Did she attack?” Emma screams back  
“That's besides the point-”  
“No, that is the point! As far as we know she never meant any harm. What if she needs our help?”  
“If she needed our help, then why didn't she just ask?”  
“Honestly Regina, had she asked you to help hide her heart out of the blue,would you have helped her?”  
Izzy struggles with her aches and pains as she sits up on the bed next to Henry.  
“You done? I never meant to cause any trouble, I just needed to hide my heart. Without my heart I can't be influenced by enchantment.” Izzy struggles to say through her pain. “I'm sorry.”  
Emma looks at Regina with bulging eyes “See!?”  
“She could be lying.” Regina says folding her arms.  
“You are impossible” Emma replies angrily. Emma walks over to Izzy and sits next to Henry on the bed. “What's your name?” she says in a sweet voice   
“Elizabeth, my friends and family call me Izzy.” Izzy avoided eye contact she didn't want Emma to know her full name.  
“Ya know Izzy, I have this gift. I call it a my superpower-”  
“I know. I'm not lying. I am omitting certain things but I am not lying.” Izzy makes sure to look her in the eye this time.   
“Why are you here?” Emma says with a much firmer tone.  
“I'm on a mission to save someone I love. In the enchanted Forrest his name is Clerix, I wouldn't know what he is called here.”  
“What about the broach? It came from the past. Wanna explain that?” Regina says skeptically.  
“The first time I time-traveled I went back way too far. I met your father soon after arriving, and he was a kind man. The broach you speak of is actually one half of a cuff-link set. He gave me one for good luck.”  
“Why do you need to hide your heart?” Regina asked more gently.  
“My emotions are strong. Even now I feel them intensely. My heart could cause me to make mistakes, and I can't afford that. Besides any attempts at enchanting me would fail without my heart.”  
“So, tell us about this mission.” Emma says as Izzy stays silent. “Seriously, why didn't you ask us for help? If it's a sorcerer you need to find we are the ones to come to. It's literally what I do, I find people.”  
Izzy hesitated “I wanted to do it it on my own.”  
“That's not smart -.” Regina says causally  
“What, are you scolding me now? Where do you get off?!”  
“ That's enough! What we need to focus on is the new threat to Storybrooke.” Emma blurts out.  
“ No, WE don't need to focus on anything. I need to focus on Clerix, and you need to focus on your life! This is my fault! My fight!” Izzy screams angrily and tearfully. Izzy jumps from the bed and grabs her jacket. Before she can get out the door Regina grabs her arm.  
“Get off of me.” Izzy says jerking her arm away from Regina. “For the record, you have never had my back. You may fooled the others into thinking you've changed but I know the truth.” Izzy turns and leaves slamming the door behind her.

Izzy furiously walks down the street to Granny's Diner, and sits in one of the booths.  
“ Hey.” Ruby says as she walks towards Izzy. “Bad day?”  
Izzy gives a frustrated chuckle “Yea.”  
“How about some coffee, on me.”   
Izzy looks up at Ruby. The sympathy is smeared all over her face. “Thanks.”   
Ruby goes off to make coffee, when Henry walks in and sits across the table.  
“You okay?” he says softly.  
“Yea, fine, why wouldn't I be?” she says flashing a false smile. Henry sat quiet a moment.  
“Whats your name?” he said suddenly.  
“I told you it's Elizabeth.” she says while picking at her fingers. Henry looks at her with a cocked head and twisted smile. A look she had seen many times before. She stares at him trying to read him, but he barley blinked. Izzy chuckled.  
“What do you want kid?” Izzy says dismissively.  
“I want in.” Henry says flatly.  
“Are you crazy!? Your mom would kill me, and then you and then me again.”  
Henry laughs out loud “My mom said that to me once.”   
Izzy's smile gradually faded from her face as she lost herself in thought.  
“You okay?” Henry says shocking Izzy out of her trance.  
“Yeah. Listen kid, I don't want you anywhere near this. Your parents and I may not agree on much, but when it comes to keeping you safe, that's something we can all agree on easily.”  
“ I can handle myself!-”  
“Henry please.” Izzy begs.  
“Fine,” Henry says angrily and disappointed as he grabs he jacket and leaves.

The bell clangs and the door slams as Emma walks into Gold's shop.  
“Let me guess, you have no intention of buying anything.” he says as he meticulously shines a piece of antique jewelry.  
“I need your help, gold.” Emma says with disdain.  
“Again? You really are helpless.” he says with a wicked smile.  
“There is a woman in town, her name is Izzy-”  
“I've heard about her, quite the thorn in my side”  
“Do you know where she is now?”  
“How would I know, do I look like a GPS tracking device?”   
“Can you help me find her or not?”  
Gold gives a condescending giggle “You don't know do you? Well, if you want to find her I'd start by looking for someone else, her 'twoo wuv'.” he says whimsically, “Clerix.” he finishes pointing at the front door.  
“Thanks.” Emma says sarcastically walking out the door 

Henry arrives at Regina house.  
“Mom!” he yells.  
“ I'm upstairs.” she replies. Henry finds Regina sitting on her bed. “Do you think I'm a good person Henry?”   
“Of course I do. Why?” He says as he sits on the bed next to her.   
“ Izzy got to me.” she chuckles “I keep wondering: what did I do? I can understand her being pissed about being attacked, that's understandable. It's just the way she said it. The look in her eye told me that I must have been horrible to her. What did I do when I was the Evil Queen? Did I terrorize her? What did I do?”  
“I think you should ask her. You've changed now. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. Maybe if you try you can find a way to redeem yourself. No one said shedding the Evil Queen would be easy, but as far as I can tell, your doing pretty great.”  
Regina wraps an arm around Henry. “A mother couldn't ask for a better prince, but I don't think she wants to talk to me.”  
“You have to try, and keep trying.”

After countless hours of searching, Emma finally finds Clerix. He is working as a male nurse in Storybrooke Hospital. Emma arrives at the hospital, searching the waiting room for Clerix or Izzy. She spots Izzy spinning around in circles as she looks around the hospital. Walking through the lounge, Izzy looks around in awe. She had never seen anything like it.   
“Hey.” Emma says to Izzy trying to catch her attention.  
“Is this where the healer lives?” she asked as her eyes dart from place to place.  
“Something like that. Here we call them doctors and they don't use magic to heal.” she answered gently   
“What do they use?”   
“Medicine.”  
“Why are you here again?” Izzy says trying to catch her balance after making herself dizzy.  
“Dad and I looked through the records, and we found a man name Micheal Clarence. I called Dr. Whale and he told me that Micheal's other name is Clerix. Easy, you alright?”  
“Yeah, just dizzy. He has two first names, not a good sign.” Izzy says in a haze.  
Emma chuckles. “Stay here I'll be right back.” she says as she walks off into the hospital.   
Izzy takes a seat in the lounge and watches the patients and nurses move around the busy hospital. She stands and paces getting more and more, bored by the second. Suddenly she feels a hand on her right shoulder.   
“Uh!” she jumps “Sorry about that you scared me a bit”  
she found herself confronted with a very tall, very broad male nurse. She thought he was beautiful. He had long brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, and the biggest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She tried not to be rude but she couldn't help but stare.  
“Are you Emma?” he asked.   
Izzy laughs out load “No, she went that way.”   
“Oh.” he says with disappointment.  
“You wouldn't know a Micheal Clarence by chance would you?”  
“Yup.” Micheal answered as he pointed to himself. “ Are you, Izzy?” he asked cautiously  
“Yeah, I am.” she said with a smile.  
Micheal's face lit up. He took a deep breath as if he had been holding it for years. His posture relaxed and a bright smile spread across his face. He stared at her with an intensity that could rival the sun.   
“It's very nice to finally meet you.” he said reaching out for a handshake. Izzy was confused by his demeanor he acted as if he were reunited with an old friend. his hand sent shivers up her arm, and she felt like she had known him for years. They stared at each other for what to her felt like forever. Izzy was confused by her reaction to him she quickly snatched her hand away from his.  
“Uh-hum” Emma clears her throat as a light way of interrupting.  
Izzy snapped out of her trance and looked to the floor, hiding her blushing face as Clerix's gaze never left her. He smiled.   
“Are you Micheal?” Emma says concerned and confused.  
“Yes, Emma?” he said yet again reaching out to shake her hand.  
“Yeah. Um, we need to have a word with you do you have minute?” Emma said returning his hand shake.   
Micheal looked confused but willing. He gestured toward a few empty chairs near the hospitals windows. As they sat Izzy pulled a compact from her pocket to check her face. Micheal watched her all the while.  
“You're probably not going to believe this but we think that your in danger of being enchanted.” Izzy said bluntly.  
“No I'm not.” he said with complete certainty.  
“You don't understand-”  
“Yes I do.” again he was completely certain.  
“Just listen-”  
“I don't have to.”   
Emma was becoming annoyed while Izzy was just confused.  
“Why do you think you're in no danger?” izzy asked   
“My magic is too strong. There is no enchantment I can't just simply break.” he completely ignored Emma “You want to know about her?”  
“Who?” Emma blurted.   
Again he ignored Emma and spoke directly to Izzy . “She used to be a soothsayer until she gave her gift to the dark one in exchange for power. At least that's the story she is telling everyone” he paused for a reaction form Izzy,  
“You think she's lying?” Izzy said interested  
“Not exactly, I knew her in her early years. I was the first to teach her magic, rumple came next. Though what I taught her is a very different magic than what she uses today. Yesterday she approached me and told me that the Savior and the Evil Queen were holding you captive, and that I was the only one that could free you. I've waited over a thousand years for you and she knows that.”  
“Why would she say that, I haven't even been born yet!” Izzy blurts out.  
Emma sat in shock as she listened to the conversation.   
“I know that now.” he says amused “You traveled through time? How?” I can't even do that.”  
“Another story for another day.” Izzy says with a smile. “For now I need to make sure you don't kill the Savior or anyone else because of this crap.”  
Micheal's face grew serious “I must admit I did believe her. In fact I planned on attacking tonight.”  
“Why tonight?” Emma asked   
“She said that you would all be at the diner around 8:00 pm. I assumed she must have retained at least some of the knowledge she has as a soothsayer, but I was wrong.” he takes Izzy's hand. “ I will do anything to help.”  
“I need you to keep her interested.” Izzy says   
“What?!” Emma exclaims  
“We need an inside man.” she explains “We need to now her strengths and weaknesses, what her plan is.” Izzy says with excitement. Micheal smiles at her. “ Emma, this woman obviously wants me dead, and she'll go through this whole town to do it. We have to stop her. If you have a better plan please, lets hear it.”  
“This man is your true love. Are you sure you wanna put him in that kind of danger?” she says softly   
Izzy takes a deep breath. “He's immortal!”   
“I'll be fine. I've been around a very long time time. I know how to handle myself.” he says with a heavy breath. The conversation seemed to be amusing to him.  
“What if we just go look for her without putting ANYONE in danger?” Emma asks.  
“And how do you suppose we do that, savior?” he says giving Emma a condescending smile. “Look her up in the phone book? Ya know that won't always work.” he waits for Emma to reply, she only shakes her head. “Izzy is right. She has come to me once, she will again. Your only way of finding her is through me.”  
Emma knew he was right, but she couldn't help but worry for Izzy. She is the savior and after all, it's her job to bring back the happy endings. “Fine”  
Izzy grabs her compact and gives it to Micheal. He immediately pockets the compact and gives Izzy a flirtatious wink.  
“I have to get back to work.” he says standing up “You'll hear from me soon.”


	4. The Revenge of Captain Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma struggles to balance her time between Regina and Hook, but Hook seems to have a solution.

chapter 4: the revenge of captain hook 

Emma arrives at the Sheriff's office to find Regina waiting for her.   
“Where is she?” Regina asks suddenly  
“Who?” Emma asks concerned.   
“Izzy?! Where is she? Henry told me you were with her,”  
“ she went back to her room, she exhausted why?”  
Regina begins to fidget a tell tale sign that she is about to lie, Emma braces herself. “ I just want to know if she is okay, ya know the fight.”   
“ she's fine Regina.” she takes a look at Regina, she's pacing back and forth slowly staring at her feet. “ she really is fine.” Emma says softly “ we found him you know.”  
Regina turns on quickly to face Emma. “ really?”  
“ yup just in knick of time too, apparently there is a soothsayer who wants Izzy dead.”  
“ huh” Regina says not so surprised  
“ that's not even the weirdest part.” Emma pauses “ Izzy is from the future, apparently she came back to stop this “sorceress” from destroying Storybrooke and everyone in it.   
“what?” Regina says surprised “what else do you know about her, the sorceress? maybe I can help ID her.”  
“ all I know is that she is trained in light and dark magic, and for some reason she has a problem with us. Emma hesitates “ she told Clerix that we were holding his true love hostage knowing he would kill us all to get to her. Problem is she hasn't been born yet. Getting to Clerix is imperative to stopping her. According to Izzy she used him like a weapon.”   
“ I have to go back to gold.” she says grunting as she gets up from her chair.  
“why gold?”  
“ he knows the soothsayer,he trained her.”  
“ why I am not surprised. He's behind this.”  
“we don't know that yet.” Emma says as she walks out the door.

Regina climbs the stairs of the inn trying to figure out what to say to izzy. She gets to her door and hesitates and just as she is about to knock izzy opens the door.  
“what?” izzy asks irritated  
“ is that anyway to greet your mayor?”  
izzy cringes “ why are you here, mayor mills” she lets out in frustrated mumble.  
“ I just think we should talk.” Regina says a sympathetically as she can   
“ we have nothing to talk about.” the sight of Regina makes her blood boil.  
“ what did I do?” Regina begs  
“ well you through a fire ball at me and-”  
“ I mean to make you hate me so deeply, what did I do?”  
Izzy paused trying to find the right words. “nothing, You did absolutely nothing for me.” Izzy slams the door in her face leaving Regina confused , but she wasn't giving up. Regina bangs on the door.  
“whatever I did-- I promise you I will change things! I'm not giving up on you.” she yells  
on the other side of the door Izzy smiles and shakes her head. She doesn't believe a word of it. 

Emma walks into golds shop to find no one at the counter not even belle.  
“ gold!” Emma yells out   
“what?!” he screams from his back room. He comes out of the back room annoyed. “what?” he says more softly.   
“ the seer, what do you know about her.”  
“she's dead dearie, I killed her myself.”   
“ that can't be-”  
“ the woman your looking for is an impostor.”  
“ great.” Emma says turning to head out.  
“ well, hold on now. Doesn't mean I don't know her.”  
“ do you know her or not!”   
“ I'd get a hold of that temper if I were you, dearie. She's a former student. Didn't teach her for long, didn't have the right, stuff.”   
“why is she doing this?” Emma says   
“ why does anyone do anything, love, power, both. Izzy is going to grow to be very powerful and squarely in the path of erana's glory.” he pauses and looks at Emma. “you don't know yet do ya?”  
“know what?” Emma said   
“but you suspect?”  
Emma grew quiet. “what?”  
gold laughs “never mind dearie this will be fun!”  
“i don't have time for games gold-”  
“neither do I dearie, this fight is your own?” he says with a suddenly serious voice.  
“ erana is her name?” Emma says deep in thought   
“ah, but the power of true love can work miracles.” he giggles amused at the state he had put Emma in. She left the shop unable to speak a word lost in thought. 

Hook is at Emma apartment talking to Mary Margret when she arrives. She wasn't expecting it and really didn't want to have to deal with his questions.   
“ hey!” Mary Margaret says cheerfully. “ hows izzy?”  
“what?” Emma says confused and tired.  
“David said you were following a lead? Are you ok?”   
“ yeah, mom I'm fine. Just having a long day is all.”  
hook stood silent still angry at Emma for working instead of playing, though he was concerned about her.  
“ honey you look-” Mary Margret says handing Emma a cup of tea.  
“ I know.” Emma says defeated  
“ what happened? Talk to me.” Mary Margret pushed   
“ I found izzy's true love-”  
“what?!”  
“ that's not it. There is a witch behind all of this too.” Emma says rubbing her eyes.   
“ great.” hook says under his breath.  
Emma takes a deep breaths and raps her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him, but hook was too angry he tore away from Emma and stormed out of the apartment.  
“Emma-” snow says softly   
“ it's fine, hes frustrated and just needs time alone.” she hesitates with uncertainty “it'll be fine.

 

Hook finds his way to the dock. He paces back and forth kicking any and everything in his way. Suddenly he notices a small red haired woman approaching him. He stops suspicious of her. He knows there is a dangerous witch in town that he needs to be on the look out for.  
“ hello killian.” the woman says with a stern yet calm voice.  
“ who are you?” he asks angrily “ I'm a hard man to kill, I'll warn you now.”  
the woman laughs “ now why would I want to do that?” she answers.  
“ your the witch who's after izzy aren't you?” he says pointing his hook in her face.  
“ now don't be rude, she is is an inconvenience to me, but more so is her mother Regina.” she says with a sly smile.  
“ aye, she has become quite the inconvenience for me as well.”  
“ I think, she needs to disposed of.”  
“ let me guess you want me to do the disposing, no.”  
“ oh hook, you shouldn't reject me so quickly. Killing Regina would end all of your problems with Emma and any future obstacles to come and your dear, precious Emma would be all yours.”  
hook thought about it seriously. “what do you mean?”  
the woman slowly approaches hook and whispers in his ear, as he listened his eyes grew more and more angry.  
“Emma would never forgive me.” he says softly through his anger   
“ she doesn't have to know. Give me your hand.” hook hesitates and lifts his hook. “ I said you hand, you can't crush a heart properly with a hook.” she smiles hook lifts his hand.. erana enchants it. “ all you have to do is grab the heart and crush it.”  
“how do I even get close to Regina, she doesn't like me nor does she trust me.”  
“ well, handsome, you let me worry about that.” she says with a truly evil smile “follow me”  
Hook and erana arrive at Regina's vault.   
“ I don't know what you plan to do love, the vault is enchanted.” hook says skeptically   
“just watch and learn pirate.” erana says confidently. She lifts her hand and uses all of her power, finally the enchantment breaks and she fall to the ground. She looks up at hook with a sinister smile.” after you.”. Hook slowly walks into the vault followed by erana. She pushed Henry's grave to the side and signals for him to go down. “you'll need to hide yourself well. She's on her way so do it quickly.”  
“what about you?” hook says to her hesitating.  
“ when she is alone I will seal you both in. you'll come out when your done, and Emma is all yours.”

Regina drives to the cemetery thinking about the details Emma gave her over and over again, she knew she had to have come across this witch at some point maybe her vault record would mention her. Regina entered the vault many times before. She placed a simple white rose on her fathers grave and sealed it with a kiss before moving down into the lower levels. She started searching immediately for anything that scream out erana. 

Regina sits in her vault quietly flipping through one of her many old books.. She thinks about all the pain she has suffered up until this point, she thinks about how she has always been able to trust Emma even when she herself was not trustworthy. Emma is the mother of her child, the woman who brought Henry into her life and she would always love her for it. She thought about gram, the night she crushed his heart and how if Emma knew she would never forgive her. She felt lost. She felt that she did not deserve Emma's love or anyone for that matter, but she knew, however hard she tried to fight it she had Emma's love anyway. Regina hear the doors of the vault open above her. She cringes. She just wants a moment alone.  
“ you OK?” Emma said softly  
“i was until you showed up.” Regina snaps   
“ did I deserve that?” Emma asks keeping her voice calm and soft.  
“no.” Regina says with a heavy sigh. “ no, you didn't.”  
“listen, I know this is kinda crazy, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me.”  
“ that's it. I know that, and I don't know how to handle it I have spent my life doing all the wrong things. And apparently I've done those things with Izzy. You and Henry are the only people who have always believed in me no matter what. I'm afraid I'll mess it up. I'm afraid I'll lose you.”  
“ Regina you tried to poison me with an apple turnover.” she giggled “ if you were gonna lose me it should have been then. Your right I do believe in you and I always will. Your the mother of my child and you've become my best friend. I need you.” Regina smiles at Emma a genuine heartfelt smile. “ alright I'm gonna take Henry home it's way to late for him to be out.”  
“oh yeah, tell him I love him.” she says casually “tell him to call me when you guys are home.”  
Emma nods and heads out of the vault. Regina sits down with a smile. She felt wonderful, Emma had a habit of making hr fell that way.

Izzy sits in her room contemplating what to do about Regina. She calls Emma.  
Phone call:  
“ hey, Emma it's Izzy.”  
“oh, hey. We really need to talk.”  
“yeah well talk tomorrow. I really need to find Regina. Do you know where she is. I went by the house but no one was there.”  
“yeah she's in her vault, but I think she wants to be left alone.”  
“thanks.”  
“Izzy wait-”   
Izzy hangs up the phone desperately wanting to avoid the conversation. . She grabs her jacket and heads out to her Regina's vault. As she approaches the vault she can make out a small figure standing outside of it. As she got closer she saw it was a woman holding a seal on the vault. Her heart dropped.  
“hey!” she screamed “what are doing?!”  
the woman quickly turned around dropping the seal and fleeing in a cloud of red and black smoke. Izzy immediately runs to the vault she hear clanging and crashing below her. 

Regina fights off hook as he tries over and over to grab her heart. Regina wants to kill him but she won't. He could be enchanted, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing and Emma would never forgive her if she killed him. Finally hook pins her to the ground and plunges his hand into her chest. Regina gasps in pain as he starts to rip her heart out. Suddenly hook goes flying across the vault crashing into the many belongs Regina stores there. Izzy had hit him with a fire ball. Hook was furious and tried to get up. As he struggled to get up izzy rushed to him and plunged her hand in his chest. Regina is stunned at the sight.  
“ I am my mothers daughter.” she says to him in a positively evil voice. She rips his heart out and makes him watch as she crushes it. Izzy sees Regina's heart still beating in hooks hand. She grabs it and gives it to her “i think you might need this.”  
Regina takes her heart and gets to her feet.  
“you saved me.” she says stunned.  
“ I might not like you but I do love you, god save me.” izzy said with disdain.  
“ that's a start” Regina says hopefully. “what are we gonna do about him?” Regina asks herself out loud. “Emma loved him.”  
“ I killed him, I'll take the blame. She can hate me if she likes. At the end of the day I saved your life, it's all that matters right?”  
Regina takes a step toward Izzy and reaches out to her. Izzy avoids her by poofing out of the vault.


	5. Izzy's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new secret weighs heavily on Regina,Meanwhile Izzy tries to stay focused on her mission.

Chapter 5: Izzy's pain 

 

Izzy sits at the well. She peers through the trees admiring Storybrooke's skyline. As she does she finds herself thinking about her past, her family and what she did to cause their deaths.  
Flashback:  
the royal carriage carries Henry Emma, Regina and Izzy on the queens road. Regina is worried and vigilant. she peers out of the window watching for any possible danger. Henry fidgets with his sword trying to find a way to sit with it comfortably. Izzy swings her tiny feet knocking her heels on the back of the seat and creating a sound that made Emma crazy. After a while the carriage finally stops.  
“ alright.” Regina says with a sigh. “Izzy you stay with Henry and no wandering off.” she says sternly  
Izzy nods “ I mean it. The Forrest a dangerous for children and I don't want you getting hurt. so NO WANDERING OFF.” Regina says again Izzy bobs her little head as regina plants a soft kiss on her cheek. “Henry.” she calls out to him as he starts to slowly walk into the treeline. “ keep an eye on your sister. Emma and I won't be too far away so call us if you need anything.” she says worried. Henry waves back at her as Izzy runs to catch up with him. The next day would be Izzy's fifth birthday and she had never been outside the castle before. Regina had promised her a spiced apple pie, but the apples only grow in the wild. Izzy was so excited she couldn't stand it.  
“ do you remember what were looking for.” Henry says to Izzy as her tiny hands grasp his.  
“spiced apples!” Izzy replies with excitement  
“yup, just remember they are brown not red okay.” Henry says with a sweet voice  
“OK” Izzy replies. She wasn't focused on the apple however she looked around in amazement at the Forrest. From her room she could only see the Forrest from the top and longed to walked the Forrest for herself . Henry lets go of her hand when he see's a spiced apple tree.  
“stay here I'll be right back.” he says to her as he briskly walks toward the tree. Izzy took off in the other direction.  
“ Izzy wait.” Henry yelled as he tried to keep up with her, however her tiny feet were just too fast.  
Regina and Emma had found a tree of their own. Emma and Regina both jump as they hear Henry frantically calling out for Izzy. Emma immediately ran in the direction of his voice with her sword at the ready.  
“Henry!” Emma calls out . Suddenly Emma hears a blood curdling scream coming from Izzy. Emma ran to her and found her daughter had been confronted by a large man. He tried to grab Izzy but Emma wouldn't have it. Emma lunged at the man with her sword, the man poofed away reappearing behind her, stabbing her through the chest with his own dagger. Izzy screamed in terror. Just then Regina hurled a fireball at the man. It hit him causing no damage what so ever, he panicked and poofed away. Izzy ran to Emma and placed her head in her tiny lap.  
“mommy?” Izzy says softly through her tears “ I'm sorry, please don't die.”  
Emma gave a daughter a weak smile as she silently passed away. Regina fell to her knees.  
“Emma! no. baby wake up! Please!” Regina screamed desperately with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Regina looks up at Izzy with fire in her eyes “what did you do!? 

 

Izzy stares down into the darkness of the well watching her tears fall into it.  
“ Izzy?” Regina says softly.  
“how did you find me?” Izzy replies with anger. The memory of losing Emma still fresh in her mind.  
“ does it matter?” Regina asks as she slowly approaches the well.  
“ I suppose not, what do you want?”  
“ I just want to know, what did I do? How do I fix it?”  
Izzy grew annoyed, “ you did what you do best, hate. All the way from childhood to adulthood you hated me”  
“ I don't believe it for a second.” Regina said defiantly  
“ why not, you hated snow.”  
“ what does snow have to do with any of this.”  
“ she was your child once, and you hated her.”  
“ that was different-”  
“ no it wasn't!” Izzy angrily interrupts “ she was a child and so was I! Children make mistakes , but you don't see it that way, do you? The only difference between snow and I is you never had the heart to kill me.”  
Regina fights her tears., “tell me, what happened.” Regina says in a smooth even voice though the lump in her throat was big enough to choke her.  
“ consequences.” Izzy said in a whisper. “ can you keep a secret? Izzy asks with a wicked smile as She poofs away leaving Regina on the verge of sobbing.  
“ consequences” Regina repeats under her breath as she walks away.  
To Be Continued....


End file.
